overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Caio000/2014
=June= Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Moegi Inō page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Tycio (talk) 02:08, June 30, 2014 (UTC) =July= Thanks Thank about the info about that Moegi went to Aoi's middle high school. Also, it's really likely that she was disowned as the heiress of Inou Family, I mean, why would she've to work in the Family's restaurant instead of spending life like heiress like Asagi? Your opinion Seeing as how the mothers have different surnames in each game, I am thinking perhaps we should host their articles solely at their given name, and then redirect the surname versions both there. Then we can explain what their old and new game is. Your evidence is convincing to me since it comes directly from overflow's site. BTW moved your chronology to your userpage as a section at bottom since this is more for interaction. talk2ty 15:46, July 2, 2014 (UTC) :Glad for the added information. Articles about Aoi town and Oohara and when references are made to them in various games would probably also be useful for establishing the shared environment. I'm hoping we can get screencaps of character mentions with kanji and then translate as final proofs that are more easily understood by casual browsers. talk2ty 16:44, July 2, 2014 (UTC) I have incorporated your images into the Radish Vacation and PureMail articles. So basically Ayumu is mentioned as Kagura's brother in the first (Snow) RV game but not actually seen? talk2ty 00:57, July 3, 2014 (UTC) PureMail Gaiden What is this? Is it an alternate name for the Pleasure Box or a different game? Did not notice it on VNDB. I also heard reference to a game called Pure Mail After, so I assume this is an alternate title for the same work. There is a reference on TV tropes which says that in this game, Kei accidentally rapes Taisuke thinking that he is his sister Miki. We should probably have an article on this if true. Some theorize it is linked to bisexual attitudes in Cross Days toward Yuki or somethin. talk2ty 02:35, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Pure Mail After is part of Overflow Pleasure Box, this one deals with what happened after the event of Pure Mail with each heroines. Apparently Kei mistook Taisuke for Miki one time, so it's at most unplanned rape. Perhaps the fact that Taisuke want to date Kotonoha is because he want to "prove" that he's not gay? (In most case, rape left victim a lot of trauma) Omega-003 (talk) 06:52, July 18, 2014 (UTC) MEO Am planning to move this to full title but Wikia is having some difficulties. Am getting errors uploading files at the moment. I am cutting portions out of the charts which I will host providing some indications. Part of the confusion is I believe some of these games on VNDB do not have complete character lists. So I may not be able to get an image yet but it will give us some hints to build on. talk2ty 04:06, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Cheating or not By your removal, does this mean that Mrs. Ogata was already pregnant with Kei before she married Mr. Ogata then? Also regarding Touri, I initially thought her surname was Sawagoe due to her father... but it is unusual for him to pass on his surname to his children, usually they keep the name of the mother... Since she marries Tomomasa I think that might be how she gets the surname? In which case I think her maiden name would be Touri Toda? Confusing issue. talk2ty 05:46, July 3, 2014 (UTC) About Moegi and Asagi Thanks about the info. I'm really confused with these Inou affair. Personally I dislike Asagi. -_- She torture poor Ayumu and is bad mother. :Remember to sign your posts here and on my talk bro! I'm not sure which info you mean, I'm basically just piecing together information about the characters from VNDB and the two charts that have English translations of the names. As glad as I am that you found the official chart, since it's only Kanji I can't make much of it at the moment. We can refer to it to settle any disputes that arise though. :Regarding Shigehara, I don't know any information about the route, I haven't played any of the visual novels. Thank you for revealing the Touri information to me, I'll clear that up then. talk2ty 15:20, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Sayura Luckily there were images of the characters from Milkyway on AniDB (due to the 2000 VN getting a 2003 anime with 2 episodes) so I used those to construct profiles and then noticed the connection to the first game. Updated her name to Sayura Kusumoto, I know you initially translated it as "Kasumoto" per the history when you set up her profile but everywhere else says "Kusumoto" and that's how 楠本 is changed into Romaji by GoogleTranslate. Regarding there being a Milkway restaurant in SRV2, do you have any screenshots of it? Where possibly I would like to create article pages about locations as well as characters. It appears that SRV2 incorporated a huge mishmash of characters from other games, makes me wonder if there's even more we haven't found yet. w:c:WITCH is about something else entirely, so perhaps in addition to Stack and its child company 0verflow we can also incorporate the Witch universe here? Or at least so far as we can link it to the Milkyway series. The games on VNDB are not detailed in terms of cast so it's hard to tell whether or not there might be undiscovered overlaps between MW and other Witch games. talk2ty 17:40, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Satsuki Shigehara Hi Caio000! Can I ask you some questions? Do you know the story about Satsukai Shigehara's route? The only I found on internet is that she's in hospital and want to commit suicide or something. Also, did Kaori get pregnant with her Senior(the blond one, not Ayumu) and went to hospital to have an abortion? Omega-003 (talk) 18:55, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Request:Miki/Ryouka's confrontation with Midori Do you have a better picture of Ryouka confronting Midori? Like the one that Miki confronts Midori. Thanks in advance!Omega-003 (talk) 18:55, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Ryoukaconfrontmidori.PNG Mikiconfrontmidori.PNG Sorry about the misname I re-checked the history and think I corrected it everywhere. Was so focused on copying the dates that for some reason I blended you and Omega into 1 person in my head =/ I've organized the images you've been posting on my talk pages into a collective gallery instead of thumbnails. Using this I have been able to put the kanji and English translations you've provided directly under the images so they can be more easily associated. I was able to tell what went with what by the source code but when the page displays, the thumbnails usually drag along the side and use up more vertical space than the text does, with a gallery it is balanced out. Now that these have been prepared in galleries it is possible to export them directly to the pages. In addition to the translation of the text, I can also paraphrase your conclusions (or you can add them directly) from the articles, so that it explains how the dialogue supports various ideas. If you can get the hang of the gallery function by looking at the code, it would be cool if that could be added directly, whether here or to the appropriate article. Do you think I should split up the Radish Vacation page into 3 distinct articles, 1 for each game? Now that they are growing it would seem appropriate at this point, I'm thinking. talk2ty 21:43, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Ai paternity In analyzing the 2 English charts I have been relying on, I have encountered a difference between them. I have cropped out the relevant portions. I am wondering if you could tell me which one is right since you know more about the games. The charts agree that Mrs. Ogata is the mother of both Ai and Kei. The charts also agree that Tomaru Sawagoe is the father of Kei. But the charts do not agree on who the father of Ai is: AiDadOgata.jpg|chart claiming her dad is Ogata, making her Kei's half sister AiDadSawagoe.jpg|chart claiming her dad is Sawagoe, making her Kei's full sister The left chart indicates that she is not Tomaru's daughter. The right chart indicates that she is Tomarus' daughter. If she is Ogata's daughter, she is only Kei's half-sister. If she is Sawagoe's daughter, she is Kei's full sister. Do you know which is correct from the game? talk2ty 23:51, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Mitsuba and Yotsuba Haven't made pages for them yet, do you have pictures of them? They sound like they might be twins like Futaba and Kazuha so I'm not sure I would be able to tell them apart. Do you know of any other candidates to be their father other than Shun? Does Wakaba have relations with anyone besides him? If not, we could probably say he's a safe assumption but not confirmed in the same was as the first 3 daughters. talk2ty 00:16, July 4, 2014 (UTC) There's no mention of who's Mitsuba and Yotsuba's father but on jp.wiki states that Natsuhi marries Hayato Ashikaga so Wakaba could also get married as well. Omega-003 (talk) 02:34, July 4, 2014 (UTC) The Japanese wikipedia says she is the candidate for second wife of Hayato. But I have not played Shiny Days to confirms this. Caio000 (talk) 02:43, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Surnames Had not considered this... so it is possible that they just legally changed their names (to go along with the hair dye jobs I guess) perhaps to disassociate themselves with the (in)famous "Inou" incest family? Another way to look at this... if Mai and Youko don't make reference to a man in their life, do Setsuna or Sekai make any references to having a father? talk2ty 01:12, July 4, 2014 (UTC) About Touri It's from japanese wiki here (look at ). Basically, it states that Touri's sexlife with Tomomasa isn't going well so she went to Tomaru (Tomomasa's father) for conselation but got pregnant because of this. Touri is of course, afraid to reveal this as Tomoe might severs the deal that keep her Family's factory from collapsing. Omega-003 (talk) 03:53, July 4, 2014 (UTC) :I'll take your word on it, I can't read Japanese and Google sometimes garbles translations :) talk2ty 04:14, July 5, 2014 (UTC) More games Thanks for the additional information. If you check the dropdown menu at the top of this wiki, under Content and "1st games", I have added links for Lost M and Imouto de Ikou now that you have established connections with them. I also added "Miss Each Other", had intended to but forgot until now. I may add Sister Princess in the future too, but would like to look further into the association between that and SRV2 first. It sounds like we've linked EVERY game by 0verflow (not to mention some by other companies). Are there any 0verflow games left which haven't been linked to this universe now? talk2ty 04:10, July 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm sure that's everything. Also, several girls from Puremail (to specify, Ai, Eri and Ryouka) has a cameo in the Imouto De Ikou OVA. Omega-003 (talk) 14:17, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Toono I am looking into the Cross Days and Lost M connection first, since something like 'same character in both games' is pretty straight-forward. The VNDB entry for Lost M had no characters. I copied all the characters listed at ACDB ( http://www.animecharactersdatabase.com/allchars.php?id=719&tile ) to it, so they are there now: http://vndb.org/v4791/chars I could not find a "Misao Toono" but I did see a "Misako Toono" http://www.animecharactersdatabase.com/character.php?id=5049 Is this who you meant? Do you know if it is Misao or Misako? The Kanji given 遠野美沙子 and とおの　みさこ both give me "Misako" so I'm assuming you forgot the K by mistake. I checked both the VNDB and ACDB for Cross Days: *http://www.animecharactersdatabase.com/allchars.php?id=2006&tile *http://vndb.org/v1193/chars#chars I do not see anyone named Misao/Misako/Toono in either of those lists. I assume this is probably a minor appearance (perhaps a short cameo?) which might explain why nobody has added her. I would like to add her to the VNDB of Cross Days so that I can link the two, but to do so I would first need to locate a screenshot from Cross Days that has Misako Toono in it. talk2ty 04:28, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Misako done I made a page and added pictures comparing LostM to CrossDays, definitely a match, great find. It is currently at Misako Toono. I am wondering about the spelling of her last name though. 遠野 is translated as "Toono" on AnimeCharacterDatabase but the subtitles on the YouTube video say "Tono" when I run it through Google Translate it gives me "Tono". Do you think there should be one O or two Os between the T and the N? I am a bit unclear on how to Romanize kanji sometimes... I think it might be "Tōno" and that Google drops the accent and they forgot to put it into the close-captions. I'll probably stick with double-O I guess. talk2ty 04:49, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Teacher Thanks, was not aware of that, I will fix the information now. Do you know if Uzuki is in the visual novels? I only know of her because she was featured in the OVA with Kokoro. I take it the identity of the teacher was only revealed in the games because I don't recall this being mentioned in the anime. Do you know if his sister Kyomi is ever shown? talk2ty 23:23, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :Suzuki, do you mean number 11 on Makoto's phone? :) Made a Kyomi Kasannoin, hopefully someone can find a picture of her from Cross eventually. talk2ty 23:44, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Ogata picture confusion Ah, sorry if I made a mistake, the picture I got was from this page which says "Father of the Ogata siblings who used to abuse his wife and family." This is actually odd because I think you pointed out that the Ogata siblings have 2 different fathers... I had thought Kei's father is Tomaru Sawagoe and this guy did not look like Tomaru so I figured it had to be Mr. Ogata. Is it possible that the anime is different from the visual novel and that they invented this guy to replace Tomaru since he had a more generic look and might get more easily hated? talk2ty 09:14, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :Didn't even think of that part, forgot Snow does a lot of retroactive fathering of people from preceding products... is it possible that Kei never saw his father and he just imagined him looking like that? Or did he actually witness his dad having sex? Or perhaps Tomaru has shape-shifting powers? Sure would explain why the cops never arrest him for all the stuff he does... :Anyway I'd like to make a page for the anime father (and perhaps if he is pictured in the visual novel) but I'm not sure what to call it... Kei's anime father perhaps? talk2ty 03:42, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :Well, not exactly shapeshifting but I think that the reason that Tomaru changed his appearance drastically from game to game is to avoid being arrest. From what I heard, he fled the country during events between Snow and Summer Radish. Omega-003 (talk) 03:57, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Satsuki (continue) So how did Ayumu save her? P.S. Do you happen to have Large PonPon CG as well? Thank in advance. Omega-003 (talk) 06:28, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :Does CG mean card game? talk2ty 19:09, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Special Data Book I'm sorry but I couldn't find it. I combed through the internet and several Japanese sites. The main info about it seems to be the daughters she had with Tomaru (the sister princess things) and that she was involved with Yakuzas (Tomaru's fault again) and got pregnant with them several times but Hatsuka always rescued her. :Perhaps Kagura still held some grudges for Tomoe for marrying Tomaru. That's why she didn't mention her. Although I kinda expect something like "巴さんは浮気者。(Tomoe-san wa uwakimono, Tomoe is a liar.)" from Kagura though. An article about the Yakuza and their portrayal within the games would be interesting to see. talk2ty 19:08, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Summer Radish I think that the Summer Radish in Summer Radish Vacation and Summer/ Shiny Days is the same one as both are located in Haramihama. I'm a bit confused about it's Shun or Youko who owned the restaurant but either one of them must've inherited it from Kagura after she passed away. P.S. Don't worry about the CG, I'll the way. P.S. Does Kagura ever found out that Tomaru is her father? From the dialogue that you provided and from my understanding it seems that Moegi is the only person who knew the truth and she took it with herself to death so she probably destroyed all the evidences that pointed out such. Omega-003 (talk) 18:38, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Gallery Regarding the screenshots being organized on my talk page, I have exported them to Summer Radish Vacation#Screenshots. Please feel free to continue editing them there. I get a 'new message' notification every time a change is made, and I think it better if contributions are kept track of on a public page rather than userspace. I assume the order these are put in are the order they occur in? The filenames do not appear to reflect that though... for example Talk7-Talk9 were put after Talk32, followed by 17-20. Once you get these properly organized would you like me to rename them to reflect their new order or something? I will probably call them something like "SummerRadishVacationShot01" and so forth unless there is further naming data I can use to organize. talk2ty 21:25, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Restaurants I had planned on making separate Snow Radish restaurant and Summer Radish restaurant pages, but if they're part of the same chain then I could redirect these to the Radish article and simply describe the franchise there. Feel free to add any data you find to the Radish article. talk2ty 21:15, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Wataru Seeing as how Wataru is the name of the protagonist of Sister Princess, do you know if this is the same guy? Two English (not raw official) charts I came across (File:FamiliesNamed.jpg and File:NonDuplicativeTree.jpg) do list Kagura as SisPri Wataru's mom but the first lists Tomaru as the father while the second lists ??? neither mention a principal. I would like it if we page could be made about this principal and about the Wataru who is Kagura's son and if there are pictures of either. Particularly discussion of Kagura and Wataru having a kid as no charts reflects this. If there are two separate guys named Wataru, do you think there surname is Inou in both cases? If that is so, I may have to refer to them by game like Wataru (Sister Princess) and Wataru (Radish Vacation) or something. This wouldn't be necessary if it's the same guy. Whatever game discussion refers to it, I hope we can eventually have it on the game's article in the gallery. talk2ty 21:23, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :Wait hold on a second... so w:c:SisterPrincess:Hinako is the DAUGHTER of Wataru Minakami (w:c:SisterPrincess:Wataru) in addition to being his younger sister? This is a link I am definitely interested in looking into further. If a cut-out of where it shows this on the official chart could be provided and translated that would be incredibly useful. I believe many sisPri fans might be skeptical of this link. :I would like it if we could find the picture from SRV2 of Wataru and show it side-by-side with his appearance in SisPri so that the similarity is obvious. :Are there any photos of the school principal? Do you know what school he is the principal of? As there may be multiple school principal characters in 0verflow, if we don't know their actual name I would prefer to name them after the school. Like "Ouran High School principal" or something along those lines. talk2ty 21:57, July 14, 2014 (UTC) How about Motehara principal as a title? Or alternatively we could call it Wataru's father. Either would work if they are the same guy. Do you think the principal's last name may be Minakami? Per surname he is given in TV series I mean. I look forward to whenever page 46's Kagura chronology is translated to establish a timeline of all 15 of Kagura's kids. talk2ty 22:32, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :am aware of that, but since he was given a name in the first anime we're going to go with that, after all he's probably not the only guy in an 0verflow game to be called "ani" right? talk2ty 01:25, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Timeline You are probably more capable of telling how well the Kagura timeline is translated, feel free to post the chart and your best idea of how to translate it. If there are any problems, people can always change it later. Regarding File:Axam04 4.jpg it might be better if I split it up into individual images (1 for each point in the timeline) so that via a gallery presentation the kanji and translation can be put below each one, for better readability. Do you know what the other numbers to the left of the years are? For example to the left of year 4 is 17, to the left of year 5 is 27, to the left of year 6 is 37. Are these page numbers? talk2ty 02:15, July 18, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, I shouldn've noticed there was something odd with everything ending in 7... now I can see it's a numerical list of 1 to 15 with a kanji to the left and right of the number. :I made a simple list based upon what you left on my talk page at Kagura#Children, feel free to make any further edits there. Regarding the years, is Moteharashou (college) from Snow and Moteharachuu (firm) from Summer? talk2ty 21:24, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Locations Thanks, sounds like good information to include on the page. I'm thinking of keeping the titles short because the difference in characters at the end makes it more distinctive, but a note will be made about the full title. I also need a page about the Motehara city. By the way, I posted this on the forums, do you think I should retitle the wiki 0verflow.wikia.com or Overflow.wikia.com since it is about more than School Days now. talk2ty 23:35, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Files Continuing what I brought up in Gallery earlier, would it be possible to make your filenames more descriptive? For example I can see File:Mother159.png is from Snow Radish and that the character is Kagura, so something like "SnowKaguraMother159" for example would be more informative. Many games each have multiple mothers so 'mother' alone doesn't stand out as identifying. Also would it be possible to crop the screenshots of the game (can be done in paintbrush) prior to uploading them? The wider shot shows your entire desktop, including a 'Melty Blood' tab and similar. All that's needed is from the X on the top-right down to the lower-left corner, basically the game window. talk2ty 04:27, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :Only administrators (also called systems operators) can rename files. Since I believe you are a trusted user I will give you those powers. I ask that you reserve those powers solely for renaming your own images though, and not to delete any files or rename other people's files, but renaming yours is fine. :If you are running Windows (which appears to be the case based on your screen shots) the program "Paint" comes by default if you type that in your Start Menu, the bottom on the lower-left. Start Menu button looks like this and Paint icon looks like this. Once it is open, dragging a box around what you want to keep and selecting 'Crop' from the image drop-down will shrink it to that. Microsoft Tutorial may help. :Since you are uploading many image, I will probably eventually move them to a sub-page at Snow Radish Vacation/gallery and divide them into sections based on the events you are depicting. :Also just to maker sure, we only want screenshots of key statements that establish relationships, not to screencap every point of dialogue in the game :) :Also it looks like the point you're at (Kagura being held down) might precede a hentai scene. If there is any key dialogue from the games that occurs overtop of explicit imagery, please do your best to crop it out or cover with bars. talk2ty 05:06, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Translation schedule These all seem great. I am going to follow the policy, due to the bulk of these, of hosting them on gallery sub-pages to keep the basic overview of a game short. Respective scenes within a game can be sections within that page. talk2ty 07:02, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Uzuki Uzuki does appear in Cross Days. Yuuki bumped into her when he leaves the library. She come to Sakakino because Kyoichi hosts the "Rare Book Lovers Association" (a front for his lolicon actions). The hair color and dress match her depiction in the anime perfectly so it must be her. (Yae's hair color is deep blue) Omega-003 (talk) 02:32, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :Feel free to list that on her page Omega :) talk2ty 07:29, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Sekai Saionji I'll contact the person making the changes. Further discussion regarding the dispute can occur on Sekai's talk page. talk2ty 07:29, July 30, 2014 (UTC)